


Electricity Flows With The Very First Kiss.

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Raksha can't help kissing Bettany after she cries...AU.





	Electricity Flows With The Very First Kiss.

The cameras are turned off soon after filming with the casts and Raksha makes her way to the next shot, sensing Bettany’s unease even as they walk, letting her fingers brush against Bettany’s lightly in a sign of reassurance. 

They film, quietly and with clear respect for the dead and, when the camera is finally turned off, Bettany cries, she is silent as she cries and it is only because Raksha expects it that she can move closer, taking Bettany’s hands in hers gently, kissing each hand tenderly, unable to hide her love for the woman any more. She is needed, and she wants to make Bettany feel better.

Bettany is the one to draw Raksha closer, slowly moving so her arms are looped around Raksha’s waist, the kiss that follows soft, tentative at first, then slowly more passionate. The sudden shot of electricity between them catches Raksha off-guard but she refuses to watch Bettany cry when she can comfort her. 

The two walk together quietly, Bettany content to let Raksha take her ‘home’ to the hotel.


End file.
